Inspiration
by xTanukix
Summary: All you wanted to do was write a fanfiction, and all you needed was help from Dirk. Of course, the type of 'inspiration' he decides to use is totally different from what you were thinking... or is it? :: Oneshot - Dirk x Reader :: WARNING: Contains Adult Themes ::


**Before you read this I'd just like to say; I am so sorry.**

* * *

You sat in front of your laptop, literally wanting to facedesk. You were having so much trouble, it was unbelievable!

You automatically blame UU suggested that you write a cool fanfiction about your friends and adventures or whatever. It was her idea, and she would be the death of you.

You attempted to brainstorm some things; you could go on an 'Indian Jones' adventure with Aradia and Jake, you could bake a cake with Jane, you could visit the sea with Eridan and Feferi…

Nope, those ideas were stupid to you.

You hit your head on the keyboard and nearly a dozen errors came up. You wanted to write a fanfic, since UU said it was fun, but you apparently had no imagination or creativity. That was just not a trait of yours.

You thought for a moment… _Was there anyone in the house who could help you write a fanfiction? _That's when it hit you.

Dirk Strider could help you write a fanfiction.

Of course! It was so simple! Dirk was practically your best guy friend, and he was always writing fanfics and drawing fanart. You were sure that he wouldn't mind helping you, since he was always helpful – towards you, at least.

_**xXx**_

You stood at Dirk's bedroom door, laptop in hand. You knocked loudly, "Dirk!"

"Come in!" You pushed open the door and saw Dirk sitting on his bed, starring at his laptop, "What's up, [Name]?"

"I need your help," You say as you walk over to the bed and squish beside him, "UU suggested I write a fanfiction, but I don't know what to write it about. I'm not good with ideas."

Dirk smiled and ruffled your (h/c) hair, "Of course. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, UU said I should write it about an adventure with my friend or something like that."

He opened something on his laptop, "How about you read a fanfiction I wrote? It might help you with a plot." He switched laptops with you so you could see the screen better. You began to read it.

_**-x-**_

_[Name] and Dirk sighed. They had role played almost everything they could think of, and now, they had nothing to do except sit and stare at then wall._

"_How about a Vocaloid role-play?" [Name] asked, glancing over at her friend._

"_Already did that," He mumbled softly. _

_The pair sat for a few more seconds._

"_Did we do an alien role-play?" [Name] asked, this time a little more straight forward._

"_Yep," Dirk replied, yawning slightly._

_They sat longer and longer._

"_Did we do a western role-play?" [Name] asked, hoping to gog that she'd thought of an original idea._

"_Ye-" Dirk stopped, "Wait… we actually didn't!"_

_[Name] smiled brightly, "Yay, now we can finally do something!"_

_x_

_Dirk stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, waiting to start the role-play._

_Suddenly, [Name] burst out of her room. She wore a cowgirl hat, cowgirl boots with plastic spangles, a brown button up shirt, and dangerously short brown shorts. She blew over the top of her plastic gun, "Are you ready for this shit, Strider?"_

_Her friend nodded, examining her outfit, "Yeah, but what am I supposed to wear?"_

"_It doesn't matter," She smiled, "Because in a western charade like this, I will be better then you no matter what."_

_Dirk looked over his glasses, "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me," [Name] grinned and winked, "Now; I dare you to beat me, Strider!" She pulled another plastic gun out of her pocket and ran off, shooting behind her as she went._

"_Oh no you don't!" He cried, running after her, dodging the 'bullets.'_

"_Wait a sec!" [Name] stopped, "In a western, don't you always have to do a standoff or something?"_

_Dirk nodded, "Let's get to it then."_

_The pair stood back-to-back in the hallway, as serious as the real western people. They held their guns in front of them, ready to start the countdown._

"_1… 2… 3…!" _

_[Name] hit her trigger first, making Dirk fall to the ground, "Oh no, I'm dying!" he called out dramatically as he fell slowly to the ground._

_She laughed, "I guess I win. ~" She walked over to her friend and sat on his dead body, "I told you I was better."_

_Suddenly, Dirk flipped his position, making himself fall on top of [Name], "Excuse me, but I believe I am the winner here. ~" _

_[Name] blushed, "What're-"_

_And that's when he kissed her._

_**-x-**_

Instead of stopping like most people would probably do, [Name] kept reading. Her face was turning redder by the second, however, and Dirk was certainly finding it entertaining to watch, especially since it was something about _him _and her.

After she finished the story, she set the laptop down, her face turning into a tomato, "It was… good."

"Good?" Dirk scoffed, "I spent lots of time on that story, and you just think it's _good? _What kind of support is that?"

You weren't really sure what to say. It was dirty, but it was… written well. Besides, you'd always thought about that… not a lot, of course! Maybe once or twice, but certainly not a lot!

He watched your face turn red, "Well, did it at least give you some inspiration?" He couldn't help but smile when he said it, even though he was supposed to be playing an offended role.

You looked up at Dirk, your face still red. You closed your eyes, leaned over, and kissed his cheeks, "Yes, but I wouldn't mind some more."

* * *

**I'm so sorry.  
It's just Dirk is so hot and I read this Dirk/Reader story on DeviantArt and I just- I just- *fangasm*  
You have to admit though; he is like, the hottest Homestuck guy.  
And the hottest troll is Sollux, of course.  
You can't have either of them though! :( They're mine! *runs and hides***

**~xTanukix**


End file.
